Lucky Day
by The Intrepid Traveler
Summary: This was posted before, then added to, taken down and now reposted for your reading pleasure! Broots finds a bit of luck at the Centre!


Disclaimer: The Pretender, and it's characters do not belong to me, they belong to TNT (I guess now?!). Chloe, though, is an original character created by me. Please don't sue me.   
  
Author's Note: This is a short piece with no real purpose, just an interesting little vignette focusing on Broots. Enjoy!  
  
LUCKY DAY   
by Space Cadet  
  
Broots casually parked his car in the Centre parking lot and stepped out of his station wagon. He grabbed his backpack, full of all of the tools of his trade, from the backseat and began to walk towards the elevator. As he walked he hummed a little to himself, thought about things (mostly Ms. Parker) and wondered what the day would bring.   
As he was thinking, he accidently bumped into someone. "Hey..." he said. "W...watch where you're going, will ya?!"   
  
He turned around to see who he was shouting at, and came face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen (Besides Ms. Parker). She was about as tall as he was, so he could look straight into her eyes. She had blond hair that fell perkily to her shoulders. She had beautiful green eyes, and high cheekbones. She was dressed simply, in a white blouse, long skirt and sandals. She looked shocked.   
"Oh.... I'm, uhhhh...." he couldn't think of anything to say "... I'm really, REALLY sorry. I wasn't, ummmm.... looking... where I was going, really..."   
  
By now, she was on her hands and knees, picking up the papers that she had dropped when he bumped into her. "No..." she said in a lovely, soft spoken voice. "It's OK. It was, ummmm..." she stumbled, „... my fault."   
  
Broots stood there, watching her pick her things up for a minute, before it dawned on him to help her. He got down on his hands and knees with her and began to pick things up. "So, uhhh... I haven't seen you around here before..." he said. "Are you new here?"   
  
"Yes," she replied. "It's my first day. I'm working as a computer analyst for, ummmm..." She struggled to remember the name of her employer. "... Dr. Andrews, I think."   
  
"Oh." She smiled because he had confirmed that her guess was right. She had an incredible smile.   
  
"Well, uhhhh..." Broots said. "My name is, uhhhh...." he almost forgot his own name, he was so taken by her. "... Broots." he finished.   
"My name's Chloe." she replied. What a beautiful name, Broots thought. They finished picking up her things and they both got up and walked to the elevator together. "Broots. That's an odd name."   
  
"Oh, that's, uhhhh... my last name." he said. „Not many people around here go by their first names."  
  
"So I've noticed. Well, I guess you can call me by my last name. Marceaux." she said.   
  
"I'd actually rather not. Chloe's so much nicer." he replied. They stepped into the elevator. She hit the button for the second floor and he hit the button for the fourth floor. Darn, thought Broots. The conversation would have to end soon. He really didn't want it to. The elevator began to go up.   
  
"Well, Mr. Broots" Chloe said. "What is your first name, then?"   
Broots thought about it for a minute, and then jokingly replied "I don't know. Nobody's called me it in so long I guess I 've forgotten."   
She laughed. She had an amazing laugh, that Broots knew he could listen to forever. He decided to tell her the truth. "No, it's Johnathan. But I prefer Broots, around the office."   
  
"OK." Chloe replied. Just then the elevator doors opened. "This is, ummmm..." Chloe stuttered. It didn't seem like she wanted to leave either. "my floor. Maybe I'll see you around, Broots." she said as she stepped out and onto her floor. "Sure." Broots replied. The elevator doors closed. "Bye." he said to himself, because he knew she couldn't hear him now.   
  
The elevator went very slowly up, until finally he reached his floor. The doors opened, but Broots didn't get off. He stood there, thinking for a moment. Finally, he hit the button to close the doors, and went back down. When he got to Chloe's floor, he stood there a moment, then marched out of the elevator and down the hallway to her office. He knocked on the door. She answered and his heart skipped a beat.   
"Oh," she said softly. "Hi again."   
  
"Chloe... um..." he said, searching for the right words. "... would you like to... ummm... maybe go to lunch with me sometime?" She didn't answer and he worried. He turned to walk away, but before he could leave, she blurted out "Yes!"   
  
"You will?" he asked, not believing his ears.   
"Yes."   
"Well..." he asked nervously.   
"I'll see you later, Broots." she said.   
"Bye." She shut the door.   
  
As Broots walked away, he felt on top of the world. He couldn't believe his luck. Today must be my lucky day, he thought, as he got back into the elevator and went back up to his floor.   
  
THE END 


End file.
